Like A Haechan
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Teman masa kecil yang imut dan lucu, berubah menjadi cantik dan penuh pesona. Apa yang harus Mark lakukan? *) Bad Summary 404. High School AU/MarkHyuck. (Author : Zahara Jo, Publisher: Flory K.F)
1. Chapter 1

**Like A Haechan**

Teman masa kecil yang imut dan lucu, berubah menjadi cantik dan penuh pesona. Apa yang harus Mark lakukan? *) Bad Summary 404. High School AU/MarkHyuck.

Zahara Jo

Pubilshed by : Flory Khonifa Farez

 **Cast :**

Haechan

Mark Lee

 **Pairing**

MarkHyuck

 **Genre**

Romance, Friendship.

 **Rating**

T

 **Warning**

BL, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

 **Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **/MH/**

* * *

Mark pulang dengan lelah menggelayut di bahunya. Ternyata mengurus kelas 10 mos melelahkan juga. Mark adalah anggota OSIS di sekolahnya, sudah pasti dia ikut mengurus murid-murid kelas 10. Untungnya, murid-murid baru itu sangat penurut dan penuh kepolosan. Duh, Mark jadi ingat ketika dia baru masuk _high school_. Pasti aku terlihat sangat culun waktu itu ujar Mark dalam hati.

Mark berjalan santai di malam yang sedikit berangin ini. Hhhh, ternyata malam ini cukup dingin. Ini masih akhir musim dingin sih. Salju sudah mulai mencair dan matahari sudah bersinar terang, tapi tetap saja memiliki malam hari yang dingin. Mark melihat rumah bercat hijau yang dipisahkan dua rumah dengan rumahnya. Lampu rumah itu menyala tanda ada yang menghuninya. Sudah ada yang tinggal di situ ya, ucap Mark.

Tiba-tiba Mark merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya. Mark melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada seorangpun, atau bahkan kucing sekalipun seperti yang ada di sinetron-sinetron. Sepertinya Mark terlalu lelah mengurusi anak freshyear sehingga memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

Lalu ketika Mark menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan seperti semula, Mark melihat sesehantu. Oh sepertinya seseorang. Mark reflek memundurkan tubuhnya, dan sialnya sepatunya menginjak batu sehingga Mark jatuh kebelakang dengan bokong menyentuh jalanan kompleks terlebih dahulu.

"Argh, ya ampun bokongku..." Mark mengeluh sambil memegang bokongnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. "Apakah hantu sekolah sekarang sedang men- _stalker_ -ku? Dia keren juga dengan seragam SOPA," Mark berbicara melantur.

"Hei, _sunbae_... Apakah kau akan tetap duduk disitu dan melakukan _rap_ di jalan seperti orang gila. Ternyata kau sangat tidak keren."

Mark menatap orang di depannya dari bawah. Sepatu _converse_ putih check, dan yang pasti menapak. Celana coklat sekolahnya membungkus kaki jenjang dan berisi, Mark mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Mari kita lewati bagian itu. Mark mencoba melihat wajah orang di depannya yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Eh, mengulurkan tangan?

"Ayolah, _sunbae_... apa kau akan benar-benar duduk disitu dan melakukan rap di pukul tujuh malam? Nanti ibumu khawatir padamu," laki-laki manis di depannya berkata. _Well_ , laki-laki di depan Mark memang manis. Dengan pipi _chubby_ , mata bersinar, hidung kecil, dahi menawan, dan bibir... _stop_ , Mark membatasi pikirannya sampai situ saja. Bisa bahaya nanti.

Mark menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki - manis - dengan - bibir, uhh.

"Ah, terima kasih, eumm..." Mark berkata sambil menggaruk lehernya yamg tidak gatal.

"Haechan, panggil aku begitu. _By the way, you really don't remember me_ , Mark _sunbae_?"

"Ah, Haechan- _ssi_ ," Mark mengatakannya dengan berbisik pelan sambil berpikir, bahkan namanya pun manis. " Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu, di sekolah tadi aku tidak melihatmu, _mian_ _._ "

"Khh", Haechan mendecih sambil melirik ke samping. Mark berpikir Haechan terlihat seksi dari sisi kanan. "Apa aku berubah banyak, Mark?"

"Hmm, berubah apanya? Dan, apa kau bisa memanggilku begitu? Kau bahkan adik kelasku. Apa kau seumuran denganku?" Mark bertanya dengan bingung.

"Aku bahkan memanggilmu seperti itu sejak pertama kita bertemu. Oh, _gosh_! Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku. Apakah aku harus mengingatkanmu dengan cara itu?" Haechan berkata dengan gumaman di akhir yang masih bisa Mark dengar.

"Cara apa?" Mark masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang Haechan bicarakan.

"Fuuhhh…." Haechan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak percaya melakukan ini terhadapmu, Mark..."

Mark masih menunjukkan wajah tidak mengertinya. Dan...

Haechan memajukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Mark lembut dan cepat. Mark merasa pikirannya menjadi blank.

" _I love you_ , Mark _hyung_..."

Ingatan Mark kembali ke lima tahun lalu, dengan anak yang tinggal di rumah bercat hijau yang ia perhatikan tadi.

"Apa sekarang kau mengingatnya, Mark?" Haechan bertanya dengan semu merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Donghyuck-ah..."

Haechan tersenyum lebar, membuat jantung Mark berdebar.

* * *

 **/MH/**

* * *

Malam itu Mark habiskan dengan mengobrol dengan Haechan atau Donghyuck di akun sosial medianya. _Well_ , meskipun Haechan terdengar manis, Mark lebih suka memanggil nama aslinya, seperti dulu.

Tiba-tiba Mark memerah sendiri mengingat bagaimana Donghyuck mengecupnya, dan setelah itu Mark memeluk Donghyuck erat-erat. Mark berkata random seperti kebiasaannya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang berlebihan, untuk kasus ini bahagia. Seperti, 'Oh My God, Donghyuck-ah aku merindukanmu', atau, 'aku mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali', lalu, 'Kenapa baru kembali sekarang?' dan juga, 'Aku menangis selama dua jam penuh, itu sangat tidak keren'. Donghyuck hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Lalu, Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Donghyuck lebih teliti. Secara tak sadar, Mark berkata, "Donghyuck-ah, kau terlihat lebih mempesona...".

Donghyuck tertawa dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Kau masih jujur saja Mark- _sunbae_. Kupikir kau akan lebih menahan perkataanmu ketika kau beranjak dewasa, hmm?", Donghyuck bertanya sambil menaikan satu alisnya. Mark memang pemuda yang jujur, atau lebih ke blak-blakan sebenarnya, dan dia kebanyakan mengatakan 'hal-hal jujur' seperti itu secara tidak sadar.

"Wow, mendengarmu memanggilku _sunbae_ terdengar luar biasa di telingaku", Mark mencubit pipi Donghyuck, membuat Donghyuck mengaduh pelan, lalu memukul tangan Mark main-main. "Dan, Haechan- _hoobae_... tidak banyak yang berubah dariku sebenarnya."

" _Well_ , kau terlihat sama."

"Dan kau terlihat berbeda."

Mark dan Donghyuck tertawa bersama. Mereka sangat merindukan momen-momen seperti ini.

Mark menatap Donghyuck serius, "Haechan- _ssi_ , apakah aneh jika di pertemuan pertama seseorang mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta padamu..."

"Itu tidak lebih aneh dari seseorang yang mengecupmu disaat pertama bertemu... kembali, Mark- _sunbae_." Donghyuck merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu kapan aku boleh mengatakannya? Sekarang? Aku yakin, sih, kau tak kan menolakku. Aku ini laki-laki tampan _limited edition_ yang pernah kau temui, _rite_?" Mark berkata penuh percya diri sambil memamerkan giginya, itu terlihat sedikit aneh sebenarnya.

"Khh, Oke kau memang tampan Mark. Dan aku rasa kau tidak perlu mengatakannya sekarang. Ini terlalu cepat kau tahu? Yang penting kau tahu aku menyukaimu, dan aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Dan hanya Lee Donghyuck yang akan berpasangan dengan Mark Lee." Donghyuck berkata sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Mark erat.

"Tentu." Mark menguatkan pegangan tangannya. "Aku akan mengatakannya, ketika kau mengizinkannya. _And Mark Lee just available for_ Lee Donghyuck." Mark berkata sambil mengusap rambut kecoklatan Donghyuck pelan. Hatinya terasa menghangat melihat senyum lebar Donghyuck. Sahabat kecilnya telah kembali, dengan beberapa upgrade tentunya.

"Aku harus ke rumah sekarang Mark. Besok malam keluargamu akan diundang ke rumahku. Kau harus datang."

"Baiklah, dan tentu. Aku pasti datang."

Donghyuck berjalan menuju rumahnya dan setelah sepuluh langkah, dia berbalik dan menemukan Mark masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sambil memandanginya. "Kau harus menuju rumahmu juga, Mark."

"Baiklaaaahhhh…" Mark berjalan ke rumahnya sambil terus melihat Donghyuck. Donghyuck tertawa. "Aku juga merindukanmu Mark, tentu saja."

Mark tersenyum simpul. Ketika Donghyuck sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, dan rumah Mark tinggal berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Mark berkata sedikit keras, "Kau semakin cantik, Donghyuck-ah!" Lalu Mark berlari ke rumahnya, dan cepat-cepat menutup pintunya ketika Donghyuck berteriak 'Aku tampan!', lalu terdengar suara eomma Donghyuck yang mengomelinya karena berteriak di malam hari.

Mark melihat notifikasi terakhir di hpnya.

'Selamat malam Mark _Hyung_. Mimpikan aku.'

Setelah dipikirkan Donghyuck terdengar manis ketika memanggilnya _Hyung_. Lain kali Mark harus memaksa Donghyuck memanggilnya _Hyung_.

* * *

 **/MH/**

* * *

Ini sudah sebulan, sejak Mark bertemu kembali dengan Donghyuck. Dan tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti dari hubungan mereka. Mark sebenarnya merasakan keraguan dalam hatinya.. benarkah Donghyuck menyukainya... oh atau pertanyaannya benarkah Donghyuck masih menyukainya? Entahlah...

Sekarang hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman dan _sunbae_ - _hoobae_ dan juga tetangga. Kalau dipikir-pikir interaksi mereka sebenarnya sama seperti dulu. Ketika mereka masih kecil tentunya. Dan ayolah, ini sangat tidak keren ketika mereka berdua sudah tau perasaan masing-masing, tetapi tetap berlabel teman.

Teman-teman Mark tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini, kecuali satu orang. Kakak sepupu tampannya yang bernama, Jung Jaehyun. Jika ingat Jaehyun, terkadang Mark suka kesal sendiri. Karena Jaehyun _hyung_ _-_ nya terlalu tampan sampai-sampai Donghyuck ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya terus saja membicarakan ketampanan Jaehyun selama seminggu. Mark kan jadi kesal... ekhem.

Tapi disamping ketampanannya yang sering membuat orang kesal, Jaehyun adalah kakak yang baik. Meskipun Mark anak semata wayang di keluarganya, tapi dengan adanya Jaehyun, Mark merasa mempunyai kakak kandung.

Ketika Mark menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Donghyuck, Jaehyun tertawa. Lalu menepuk kepala Mark pelan, "Mungkin Donghyuck sedang meyakinkan perasaannya padamu, atau dia sedang memberikan kesempatan kepadamu untuk berpikir tentang perasaanmu. Kalian kan baru bertemu kembali, tentunya ada bagian dari perasaan kalian yang berubah, entah itu menjadi lebih buruk, atau lebih baik."

"Jika memang Donghyuck berpikir seperti itu... apa yang harus kulakukan _hyung_?", Mark menidurkan kepalanya di meja, merasa putus asa dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Kau harus meyakinkannya, kalau perasaanmu memang hanya untuknya. _You must care for him, be the one who can understand him whenever is that._ Yah, hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang." Jaehyun berkata sambil sesekali menyomot keripik kentang di depannya. Mereka berdua sedang di apartemen Jaehyun omong-omong.

"Jadi maksud _hyung_ , untuk sekarang aku hanya perlu menjadi aku?" Mark berkata sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hmhm, _be yourself_. Sebisa mungkin kamu temani dia Mark, jika dia sendirian. Seperti... kalian waktu kecil. Hhh, sebenarnya aku tidak percaya kalian sudah sebesar ini, dan tiba-tiba kau curhat padaku masalah cinta.. duh, kalian imut sekali sih! Jadi kapan aku bisa bertemu _your pretty friend-soon-to-be-your pretty boyfie_?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan semangat ala-ala fanboy. Sepertinya Jaehyun sudah menjadi shipper mereka.

" _No. You can't meet him_ , _hyung_." Mark berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah merengut.

"Aaahhh, _Why? Because i'm more handsome now?_ Mark kau tidak seru... sekagum-kagumnya dia padaku, dia kan tetap menyukaimu. Memangnya kau tidak berpikir apa jika di Jeju sana ada orang tampan yang menarik perhatiannya tapi dia tetap menyukaimu? Dia itu setia, tahu?" Jaehyun mendorong dahi Mark dengan telunjuknya. "Dan aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tambahan kakak kesayanganmu ini ingin melihatnya. Jadi boleh?" Jaehyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa balasannya?"

"Ya ampun, kau tega pada _hyung_ kesayanganmu ini? Oke, mmm _cheesecake special_ dari Hansol _hyung_? _Otte_?"

" _Deal_!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Cuap-cuap** _ **from publisher**_ **: Yo,** _ **minna**_ **! Jadi ini adalah FF debut sahabatku tercinta, Zahra Jo. Dia bilang, FF ini bakal lama lanjutnya.** _ **Well,**_ **doakan saja semoga FF ini cepet lanjut.**

 **.**

 **Cuap-cuap** _ **from author**_ **: Hello! Aku membuat FF ini untuk meramaikan FF MarkHyuck yang penuh gula, keju, dan empuk!** _ **Thanks**_ **buat yang baca,** _ **review**_ **,** _ **follow and favorite!**_ **Semoga kita bertemu di** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mark membuka pintu depan rumahnya, ia sudah siap berangkat sekolah, memakai seragam sekolah rapi dengan ransel di punggung. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Mark mematut dirinya di depan kaca jendela rumahnya, gini-gini Mark 'kan kakak OSIS tampan jadi dia harus tampil keren untuk menyegarkan mata yang melihatnya, walau Mark hanya ingin dilihat Donghyuck sih, ekhem.

"Mark!"

Mark berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat Donghyuck dengan rambut kecoklatan yang sepertinya baru dihightlight merah. Mark melongo sesaat, lalu dia mulai berjalan mendekati Donghyuck yang memberikan senyum lebarnya.

Ketika sudah di depan Donghyuck, Mark menyentuh rambut Donghyuck menggunakan ujung jarinya. "Apakah terlihat bagus?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Kau terlihat bagus bahkan dengan rambut panjang ataupun tanpa rambut."

Donghyuck menangkup kepala Mark. "Mark Lee..."

"Oh, kenapa?" sepertinya Mark baru tersadar dari mode-memuji tidak sadar-nya.

Wajah Mark memerah seketika menyadari Donghyuck yang sedang menangkup wajahnya dan wajah mereka yang hanya terpisah sejengkal, ditambah tangannya yang masih ada di rambut Donghyuck.

"Kau sedang memuji atau menghinaku?" Donghyuck memicingkan matanya menatap Mark.

"A-aku, a-aku..." otak Mark mendadak tumpul. "Haechan- _ie_ sangat mempesona..."

"Ah, benarkah?" Donghyuck memajukan wajahnya, kini jarak wajahnya dan Mark tinggal setengah jengkal.

Mark bisa merasakan nafas Donghyuck menyapu wajahnya, dengan aroma _citrus_. "Te-tentu saja..."

"Baiklah, aku anggap kau memujiku _sunbae_..." Donghyuck memajukan wajahnya yang memang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Mark. Jika Mark memajukan wajahnya sedikit saja, maka bibirnya langsung bertemu dengan milik Donghyuck. Tapi karena dia terlalu gugup, badannya sampai membeku tidak bisa bergerak di pagi yang penuh sinar matahari itu.

Donghyuck menjinjitkan tubuhnya, mengecup hidung Mark cepat sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak berharap dicium olehku sungguhan, kan?" Donghyuck menunjukkan senyum jahilnya.

Lalu Mark terbebas dari kebekuannya, "Yah, Donghyuck!"

Donghyuck berlari menjauhi Mark sambil melemparkan _flying kiss_.

"Aku akan menciummu sampai kehabisan nafas, jika aku menangkapmu!" Mark mengejar Donghyuck sambil berteriak membuat burung-burung yang riang bernyanyi berterbangan dari pohon.

Mark, plis deh, FF ini masih _rated_ T -_-.

* * *

/MH/

* * *

"Haechan- _ah_!" seseorang memanggil Donghyuck di koridor kelas 10.

"Hai, Najae! Ada apa?" Donghyuck bertanya ketika Jaemin sudah ada di depannya.

"Jangan lupa kumpul PMR ya, pulang sekolah langsung ke rumah aku aja." Jaemin berkata sambil menyentuh rambut Donghyuck. "Rambutmu tambah _cute_ , Haechan- _ah_."

"Terima kasih, dan aku pasti datang."

"Aku ke kelas dulu kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" Jaemin berjalan ke kelas yg bersebelahan dengan kelas Donghyuck.

"Sampai jumpa, Najae!"

Ketika Donghyuck memutar badannya, dia dikagetkan oleh sesosok tubuh yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya.

"Huaaaa!" tubuh Donghyuck condong ke belakang, 'Haahh, bokongku tidak akan selamat' ringis Donghyuck dalam hati.

Sebelum tangan lembut yang kuat menarik tangan kirinya dan pinggangnya ditahan oleh tangan orang di depannya.

"Oh, maaf... Sepertinya aku mengagetkanmu, Haechan- _ah_..." orang di depannya memberikan senyum permohonan maaf.

Sebentar... tinggi, kulit putih, mata bulan sabit, hidung bangir... apakah dia jelmaan Donghae Super Junior, atau Amber f(x), ya? Ah, namanya Lee...Jeno? Donghyuck berpikir sesaat.

"Aahhh, Jeno- _ssi_ , _machi_?"

"Panggil aku Jeno saja, aku bahkan tadi sudah menggunakan _banmal_ padamu... Sekali lagi maaf ya.." Jeno terlihat tambah merasa bersalah.

"Oh, Jeno- _ya_... tenang saja, itu bukan masalah besar. Lagipula kau menolongku juga tadi. Karena kita sudah menggunakan _banmal_ , apa kita teman sekarang?" Donghyuck bertanya dengan tangan terulur ke depan.

"Mmm, teman." Jeno menyambut uluran tangan Donghyuck dengan senyum disertai mata bulannya.

Karena mereka terlalu lama bercengkrama di pintu kelas, akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangku Donghyuck. Sebenarnya Jeno duduk di depan Donghyuck, tetapi karena Jeno pendiam, mereka tidak pernah sekedar mengobrol. Hanya melemparkan senyum ketika berpapasan.

Ketika Donghyuck sudah duduk di bangkunya Jeno menghadap ke belakang supaya bisa mengobrol lebih banyak dengan Donghyuck. "Apa aku boleh memujimu, Jeno- _ya_?"

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya?" Jeno tertawa pelan. "Silakan, itu hakmu, Tuan Lee."

"Kau juga Lee, ah sudahlah itu tidak penting. Aku suka senyummu, matamu akan berubah menjadi bulan sabit... itu sangat menawan!" Donghyuck mengatakannya sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Ah, terima kasih... Kau lebih menawan dariku. Seluruh anggota kelas tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiaanya padamu ketika perkenalan."

"Ah, benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya... sudahlah, aku memang biasa diperhatikan seperti itu, mungkin karena aksen _Jeju_ -ku."

"Bukan, kau memang mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri kok, Haechan- _ah_. Apa ya? Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya..." Jeno mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah... kita tidak akan saling memuji sampai nanti kan? Kita malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih kalau begini." Donghyuck terkekeh pelan. "Dan, Jeno... terus seperti ini ya... kau adalah teman yang menyenangkan."

"Itu kau memujiku lagi." Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih... apa kau berpacaran dengan ketua departemen bahasa, Haechan- _ah_?"

"Ah, Mark- _sunbae_? Tidak.." Donghyuck mengibaskan tangannya. "Kita hanya teman dan tetangga. Setidaknya sampai sekarang. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kau percaya atau tidak... Aku memiliki _feeling_ lebih kuat dari manusia biasanya... semacam insting yang menyerupai hewan sih, daripada indra keenam. Dan, aku merasa kalian berdua memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman atau tetangga, setidaknya itu yang tercermin dari perasaan kalian berdua."

Donghyuck terdiam. "Aku masih belum percaya pada kemampuanmu Jeno- _ya_." Jeno mengangguk kecil. "Tapi yang kau katakan memang benar, aku menyukainya.. ah kita saling menyukai, sejak lama. Kita bisa saja jadian sekarang... tapi masih ada yang mengganjal..."

Jeno terdiam mengamati Donghyuck. "Ah, apakah kau takut meninggalkannya lagi, Haechan- _ah_?"

Mata Donghyuck membulat. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Jeno tersenyum kalem, dan menepuk dadanya di bagian hati.

"Oh, sepertinya aku mulai percaya padamu, Jeno- _ya_... kemampuanmu sedikit menyeramkan." Donghyuck menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Tenang saja, Haechan- _ah_." Jeno menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Donghyuck yang menegang. "Kau anak baik, aku tidak sembarangan memilih teman. Kau akan terbiasa denganku."

"Ah, baiklah." Donghyuck menurunkan kepalanya ke punggung tangannya di meja. "Aku harus bagaimana kalau begitu, Jeno- _ya_?"

"Ikuti kata hatimu, tentu saja. Kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik." Jeno menepuk kepala Donghyuck di depannya sambil mengelus rambutnya sesekali.

"Jeno- _ya_ , kenapa sentuhanmu rasanya membuatku tenang ya?" Donghyuck memejamkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Itu memang salah satu kemampuanku. Bukan yang berhubungan dengan insting ya... auraku memang membuat nyaman, menurut keluargaku."

"Hmm, itu benar. Aku mengantuk..."

"Kau mengobrol terus sih, dengan Mark- _sunbae_..."

"Dasar kau cenayang tampan sialan..." suara Donghyuck semakin mengecil. Jeno masih mengusap rambut Donghyuck pelan sambil tersenyum kalem. "Nanti aku bangunkan, Haechan- _ah_."

"Hmm..."

* * *

/MH/

* * *

Sore hari ini, dipenuhi dengan sinar matahari hangat, dan angin sejuk yang berhembus pelan. Donghyuck berjalan di daerah pertokoan di dekat sekolahnya. Dia harus membeli peralatan seni untuk esok hari. Ia melewati _cafe_ bernuansa pastel yang menawarkan berbagai macam kue manis yang menggoda. Mata bulatnya menelisik ke dalam cafe itu. _'Ah, aku ingin...'_ Donghyuck menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Nanti saja, ketika aku punya uang lebih...'_

Tiba-tiba ada kepala berbungkus hitam muncul di samping kepalanya, tepatnya di atas bahunya.

"Uwaahhh..."

 _'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hari ini?'_ Donghyuck memelas dalam hati. Kini ia menerima jika tubuhnya akan menghantam trotoar.

"Hyuck- _ie_ , kau tidak diperbolehkan jatuh sebelum memelukku."

Akhirnya Donghyuck tidak jadi jatuh, lagi. Karena orang hitam-hitam didepannya memeluk pinggangnya. Sebenarnya pakaiannya saja sih, yang hitam. Kulit di balik masker hitamnya sangat putih. Orang di depannya langsung melepaskan tangan dari pinggangnya, setelah Donghyuck bisa berdiri tegak.

Donghyuck mengerutkan keningnya. "Emm, kalau boleh bertanya, _ahjussi_ siapa, ya? Sepertinya _ahjussi_ mengenalku."

"Donghyuck melupakanku... dia bahkan memanggilku _ahjussi_ padahal aku belum menikah dengan Taeyong- _hyung_..." Orang di depannya mengusap matanya dramatis.

 _'Sepertinya aku kenal...'_ Donghyuck melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut. Lalu, orang itu mangangkat wajahnya, membuat Donghyuck memundurkan kepalanya.

" _Chogiyo_ , apakah ah- emm _hyung_ bisa membuka maskermu?" Donghyuck meminta dengan sopan.

"Ah, _matta_. Aku lupa! Pantas kau tidak mengenaliku, Hyuck- _ie_." Orang di depan Donghyuck membuka maskernya, lalu membuka tudung hoodienya. Mulut Donghyuck menganga. "Jaehyun- _hyung_..."

"Hai, Donghyuckie- _ya_. _It's nice to meet you again_. Jadi mau memelukku?" Jaehyun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tentu saja!" Donghyuck menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan Jaehyun. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Jaehyun.

" _Aigoo_... Kau benar-benar berubah ternyata. Sekarang bahkan tinggimu tidak beda jauh dengan Mark. Tapi tetap _kiyeowo_..." Jaehyun berbicara sambil memeluk tubuh Donghyuck dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Donghyuck menegakkan wajahnya yang tadinya tenggelam di bahu Jaehyun. "Aahh, _hyung_. Aku sudah besar..." bibirnya membentuk pout lucu.

"Tentu, sudah besar. Tapi kau tetap adik manisnya Jaehyun yang tampan ini. Dan pipimu masih _chubby_! Ah lucunyaaaa..." Jaehyun melepaskan rengkuhannya di badan Donghyuck, lalu menangkup wajah Donghyuck dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lephaaskhuaaan, uuuungggg!" Donghyuck berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya di tengah tingkah anarkis yang dilakukan Jaehyun padanya.

Jaehyun melepaskan tangkupannya pada wajah Donghyuck. "Tunggu, hyung belum memberikanmu kecupan selamat datang."

Mata Donghyuck melotot _horror_. "K-kan tadi sudah pelukan..."

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Tidak, belum lengkap. Kau diam saja, ya..."

Jaehyun mengecup kedua telapak tangannya cepat, lalu menangkupkan tangannya lagi pada pipi Donghyuck. "Selamat datang kembali, adik manis!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Author's note_ : Hallo, Zahara Jo disini Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan me- _review_ apalagi yang memfavoritkan dan mem- _follow_. Ini pertama kali aku menulis FF dan di- _post_ di sini. Aku harap-harap cemas atas respon yang akan pembaca berikan apalagi ini _fandom_ baru. Aku bersyukur mendapatkan respon yang baik. Aku belum bisa menyebutkan satu-satu siapa yang _review_ , tapi aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua * _bow_.

 _Shout out to_ **purpiesmile** author- _nim_ , aku seneng banget melihat _review_ dari kamu. Aku banyak terinspirasi dari tulisan-tulisan kakak. Jangan lupa chensung nya lanjutin, ya!

* * *

 _Publisher's note_ : Waaa! Akhirnya Zahara Jo ngelanjutin juga ya ampun! Aku gak nyangka respon kalian bakal sebagus ini! Untuk yang request JaeYong sama NoMIn tuh udah dikabulin! Tapi maaf ya, sahabatku yang satu ini nge- _ship_ TaeYu dan JohnJae. Buat yang minta jangan manis-manis, sudah disebutkan dalam _author's note_ di _chapter_ pertama bahwa ini adalah cerita yang penuh gula keju dan empuk jadi efek sampingnya tanggung sendiri ;) (sebenarnya sebagai _beta reader,_ akusempat mengalami mual-mual karena ceritanya terlalu manis). _Thanks_ yang udah baca FF ini. Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Tunggu _chapter_ selanjutnya ya!

Sebelum aku pergi aku ingin membocorkan satu rahasia Zahara Jo ini punya akun lain namanya Kim LeeNa, dia nulis di fandom SVT. Buat kalian yang suka SVT, jangan lupa berkunjung ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun mengantar Donghyuck sampai ke rumahnya. Sepanjang jalan mereka membicarakan banyak hal yang mereka berdua lewati, dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan ketika mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain.

"Nah, sudah sampai di rumahmu Donghyuck- _ie_. Cepat mandi dan istirahat, ya. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas."

"Oke, Jae- _hyung_. Tidak mau masuk ke rumahku dulu, hyung?"

"Ah, tidak.. aku ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Mark di rumahnya."

"Oh, _keurokuna_..."

"Yeah, _see youu_ , Hyuckie- _ya_..."

"Emm, see you, Jae- _hyung_."

* * *

/MH/

* * *

"Haechan- _aaaahhhh_..."

Donghyuck menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya. Terlihat temannya sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Eoh, Yongyongie- _hyung_ , _what's up_?" Donghyuck berkata dengan gaya songongnya.

"Eeiiyyyy", Taeyong mengernyit. "Apa-apaan itu?" Taeyong melompat ke atas kasur Donghyuck. Lalu berguling-guling, sampai rambutnya tidak karuan. Tapi anehnya, sepupu Donghyuck itu tetap tampan, walaupun penampilannya tidak karuan seperti itu.

"Haechan..."

"Apa sih, hyung?" Donghyuck yang sedang menyapu lantai kamarnya bertanya gemas.

"Aku mau pergi dengan teman-temanku..."

"Lalu?"

"Jagain kucingku _dong_..." Taeyong mendadak _aegyo_. Donghyuck menahan nafasnya melihat _aegyo_ Taeyong yang sangat jarang diginkannya, tetapi sekali digunakan akan mendapat efek dramatis seperti...

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga kucingmu dengan sepenuh hatiku hyung." Donghyuck merendahkan badannya setara dengan Taeyong yang tengkurap di kasurnya.

Taeyong menarik tubuh Donghyuck ke atas kasur, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. "Eeyy, kau memang anak manis meski sedikit menyebalkan."

"Uuhhh, _hyung_... jangan peluk-peluk..." Donghyuck menggeliat dalam rengkuhan tangan Taeyong dan kaki Taeyong yang mengapit kakinya, sehingga ia kesulitan bergerak.

"Jaehyun saja kau peluk, masa sepupu tampanmu ini tidak kau peluk juga?" Taeyong merajuk.

"Lho, _hyung_ tahu Jaehyun- _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu anak tampan dan hiperaktif seperti Jaehyun. Kami satu jurusan dan dia selalu mengikutiku seperti anak anjing." Taeyong mengatakannya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal .

"Aahhh," Donghyuck teringat perkataan Jaehyun ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu kembali. Ada sesuatu seperti 'belum menikah dengan Taeyong hyung'?

"Waaahhh, kau beruntung hyung! Jaehyun hyung sangat tampan dan dia pintar, dan bisa melakukan segalanya dengan baik. Apakah _hyung_ menyukainya juga?" Donghyuck bertanya dengan mata penasaran.

"Aku... menyukainya..." Mata Donghyuck berbinar. Tetapi tidak lagi ketika... "Sebagai adik kelas yang manis."

Taeyong meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aahhhh, _wae_ _geureyoooooo_?" Donghyuck merajuk sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Taeyong.

Tubuh Donghyuck tertarik untuk berbaring di samping Taeyong, lalu tangan kurus Taeyong melingkar di pinggang Donghyuck.

"Aku menyukai orang lain." Taeyong berkata sambil mengusak hidungnya di rambut lembut Donghyuck.

"Siapa? Apa dia cantik? Tampan? Tinggi? Seksi?" Donghyuck memberikan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Eiiyyy," Taeyong menyentil bibir Donghyuck, membuat Donghyuck mengerang kecil. "Dari siapa kau belajar kata itu, hah? Seksi?"

"Aaahhh, hyung tidak seru. Itu kata yang sering diucapkan oleh tokoh drama, 'kan?" Donghyuck mendongakan wajahnya menatap Taeyong yang mengarahkan matanya pada Donghyuck.

"Apakah pernah ada orang yang mengatakan kata itu padamu, Haechan- _ah_?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Donghyuck memerah, lalu dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Taeyong. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _hyuungg_..."

Taeyong tertawa, "Aahh, berarti sudah ada, ya? Adik manisku sudah besar..."

" _Hyung_ jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Siapa yang _hyung_ sukai jika itu bukan Jaehyun- _hyung_?" Donghyuck menatap Taeyong menuntut.

Taeyong mencubit gemas hidung Donghyuck. "Dia tampan dan juga cantik. Dan dia perhatian, pintar, dan ceria. Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Akan kutagih janjimu, _hyung_." Donghyuck menutup matanya lagi, menikmati pelukan _hyung_ -nya.

"Eh, omong-omong tetangga sebelah rumahmu sebelah sebelahnya lagi, itu... yang bilang kau seksi, 'kan?"

Donghyuck bersumpah akan menendang bokong Mark jika bertemu nanti.

* * *

/MH/

* * *

Malam itu langit gelap, tanpa ada satupun bintang. Mark dan Donghyuck berjalan beriringan, menuju ke supermarket di depan komplek. Donghyuck menaikkan tudung hoodienya, lehernya mendadak dingin. Dia heran kenapa Mark yang hanya memakai _sweater_ dan celana kain panjang, seperti tidak merasa kedinginan.

"Kenapa?" Mark bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Huh?" Mata Donghyuck mengedip bingung.

"Kau melihatku terus, ada yang salah?" Kini Mark bertanya sambil menatap Donghyuck.

"Aahh, emm, aku berpikir, aku kedinginan..."

"Ingin kupeluk?" Mark bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Bukan... bukan itu maksudku... Apa kau tidak kedinginan juga Mark _hyung_?" Donghyuck merasa Mark sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik, semoga saja dengan panggilan itu Mark bisa setidaknya tersenyum.

"Heh," Mark tersenyum kecil. Donghyuck ikut tersenyum. "Dasar kau anak menyebalkan yang manis." Tangan Mark hinggap di rambut kemerahan Donghyuck. Bibir Donghyuck maju ke depan, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Mark di kepalanya, memasukkan tautan mereka ke saku hoodienya.

"Tapi, kau suka anak menyebalkan ini." Donghyuck tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya, merasa suasana hati Mark mulai membaik.

"Hmm, karena kau anak manis." Mark tersenyum sambil menghadap ke depan.

Donghyuck menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dari Mark.

Mark mengenggam balik tangan Donghyuck. "Ayo, kita sudah sampai..."

Tanpa Donghyuck sadari, mereka berdua sudah ada di depan _minimarket_. Mark menarik tangan Donghyuck untuk masuk ke dalam _minimarket_.

Donghyuck membalas sapaan kasir _minimarket_ dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Mark terlihat tidak peduli. Sebenarnya, baru sekarang Donghyuck melihat Mark seperti ini, waktu yang memisahkan mereka berperan dalam hal ini, Donghyuck jadi melewatkan banyak hal tentang _hyung_ kesayangannya, eh, atau _namja_ kesayangan?

Donghyuck menggeleng menyingkirkan pikirannya yang menjadi _absurd_ , lalu ketika Donghyuck menegakkan kepalanya, wajah Mark tepat di depan wajahnya.

Mata Donghyuck membola lucu, apalagi ketika Mark memajukkan wajahnya mendekati lehernya. Telinga Donghyuck memerah merasakkan nafas hangat Mark menyentuh telinganya pelan.

Donghyuck memejamkan matanya, mengepalkan tangannya. 'Aku sebenarnya berada dalam situasi apa?' ratapnya merana.

Mark mengerutkan dahinya melihat Donghyuck memejamkan mata sambil mengernyit seperti, itu. "Donghyuck- _ah_ , ada apa? Kau sakit?" Mark bertanya khawatir.

Donghyuck membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat Mark di depannya memasang wajah bingung... lalu melihat di tangan Mark ada, mi instan _cup_?

Donghyuck melihat ke belakangnya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Ternyata rak di belakang Donghyuck memang bagian mi instan.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' Donghyuck menggeleng.

Mark mengenggam tangan Donghyuck, "Kau benar-benar sakit? Astaga... aku tidak tahu... tanganmu sampai berkeringat begini..." Mark mendadak panik, merasa bersalah karena mengajak Donghyuck keluar malam ketika ia sakit.

Donghyuck tersenyum, benar Mark mana mungkin begitu, dia tetap Mark yang perhatian, dan _awkward_ , dan tentu saja anak baik sekomplek rumah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hmm, Mark _hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya... memikirkan beberapa hal." Donghyuck balik meremas tangan Mark di genggamannya.

"Jangan memikirkannya terlalu keras, hmm? Mau kumasakkan ini juga?" Mark mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang cup mi.

"Tentu."

"Okay, tunggu duduk manis saja ya.. atau ambil apapun yang kau mau dulu."

"Em." Donghyuck mengangguk singkat. Lalu berjalan ke arah bagian makanan manis, mengambil satu bungkus coklat kesukaannya.

Ketika dia berjalan ke tempat makan, sudah ada Mark disana dengan dua cup mi yang sudah diberi air panas, dan dua kotak susu berbeda rasa.

Donghyuck duduk disamping Mark yang sedang terpekur menatap uap yang keluar dari celah cup mi.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Mark?"

"Hmm," Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Donghyuck. "Hanya OSIS dan tugas sekolah, begitulah."

"Hmm, uh... kalau kau ingin bercerita, aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik, 'kok. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?" Donghyuck mengusap pipi kiri Mark dengan ibu jarinya.

" _I know, you are_..." Mark mengenggam tangan Donghyuck di pipinya, menurunkannya ke atas meja. Ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan Donghyuck secara teratur.

"Cukup kau selalu di sampingku, dan selalu menyemangatiku, aku akan akan sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Percaya padaku, Mark. Kau tau aku menyayangimu, hmm aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu."

"Hmm, _Love you too_." Mark tersenyum lebar.

"Heh," Donghyuck ikut tersenyum.

"Menurut temanku, hubungan kita akan berjalan awet bahkan tanpa status." Donghyuck berkata sambil memakan satu bar coklat.

"Temanmu? Yang mana? Memang ada temanmu yang tau kita dekat?"

"Emm, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Tapi dia memang tahu. Dan dia teman baikku sekarang." Donghyuck mengunyah coklatnya pelan.

"Hmm, mungkin begitu... tapi aku ingin mengikatmu hanya untukku, kau terlalu mempesona, aku takut ada yang mengambilmu dariku." Mark berkata dengan nada datar membuat Donghyuck menebak-nebak apa yang Mark rasakan.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya suka padamu..."

"Heem, aku tahu... dan kau harus jadi milikku sampai aku membawamu ke altar, bagaimana?" Mark mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Hhh, kau tetap _c_ _ute_ Mark sampai sekarang." Donghyuck tertawa kecil lalu mengaitkan jari kelilingking gemuknya ke jari kurus Mark.

Mereka berdua memakan mi dengan nikmat sampai habis, berjalan pulang sambil meminum susu kotak, dengan tangan bergenggaman erat.

Siapa peduli dengan status, toh, Donghyuck selalu menyukainya, Mark juga begitu, dan mereka selalu percaya satu sama lain. Mark hanya butuh tanda bahwa Donghyuck miliknya, agar tidak ada yang mengganggu Donghyuck-nya yang manis.

* * *

 **TBC**

Author's Note : Buat yang merasa Mark OOC maafkeun... Dan aku senang kalian suka dengan Haechanie yang tidak hanya mesra dengan Mark. Dan yang merasa ini Haechan centric... emm itu karena aku ingin menunjukkan kalau Donghyuck bisa disayang setiap orang, bukan hanya dilihat sebagai dongsaeng kurang ajar oleh hyung-hyungnya. Karena beneran deh, Donghyuck is sweet. Kalau yang nonton NCT life di negaranya Ten pasti tau, dong. Maaf kalau keju, gula, dan empuknya berkurang yaaa :v

Publiher's Note : Anggap ini review pertamamu nak! *tunjuk Zahara Jo. Wah! Akhirnya dilanjut juga. Pasti yang lain udah pada nunggu, ya kan? *kedip kedip ke readers. _Thanks_ untuk apresiasi kalian, yang udah baca, review dan berbaik hati memfavoritkan dan mengikuti FF ini sampe sekarang. Aku terhura sebagai beta reader-nya tahu! Respon kalian bagus banget. Kami sempat kaget dan terharu waktu baca respon kalian. _We love you_! Kami akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! _See you in the next chapter_! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Jeno sedang merapikan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas, ketika Donghyuck terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan pensil terselip di jemari kanan dan kepala di atas punggung tangan kirinya.

"Haechan- _ah_ , kita pulang sekarang?" Jeno menatap Donghyuck.

"Oh... tentu saja, _kajja_."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas, di koridor sangat ramai oleh siswa siswi yang baru keluar dari kelas, karena bel memang baru berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Haechan- _ah_?" Jeno bertanya.

"Entah, aku memikirkan sesuatu yang aku lupakan. Sepertinya tadi malam aku bermimpi sesuatu yang penting, dan sangat berkesan. Tapi, aku melupakannya di sekolah." Donghyuck menghela nafas pelan.

Jeno terkekeh pelan. "Kau akan mengingatnya, tenang saja hmm, _dreamy boy_."

"Semoga saja.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah cepat menuju ke arah mereka dari belakang. "Haechan..." Donghyuck menoleh ke belakang, mengenali suara yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, Najae? Ada apa?"

Donghyuck menatap bingung Jaemin yang terdiam menatap Jeno yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit koridor. Dahi Donghyuck makin berkerut bingung ketika melihat telinga Jeno memerah setelah mencuri pandang ke arah Jaemin.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Tentu."

"Tidak."

Donghyuck menunjuk Jaemin. "Kau kenal dia..." Telunjuknya beralih pada Jeno. "Tapi, kau tidak kenal Najae?"

"Aku.. memang tidak tahu namanya..." Jeno menunduk.

"Ah, kalau begitu... Najae, ini Lee Jeno. Jeno- _ya_ ini Na Jaemin temanku di PMR."

Jaemin mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum sehangat matahari. Tangannya menggantung selama beberapa detik, sebelum Jeno menyambutnya ragu.

"Na Jaemin."

"Lee Jeno."

Donghyuck tersenyum, "Omong-omong, kalian pernah bertemu? Najae bilang dia mengenalmu Jeno- _ya_..."

"Ah, kami bertemu di UKS..." Jaemin meringis.

"Oh! _Majja_ , jadi pangeran mata bulan sabit itu Jeno?" Donghyuck membuat kesimpulan dengan mata membulat.

Jaemin menutup mulut Donghyuck. "Ahahaha.. apa yang kau katakan.. hmm.. Haechan- _ie_..." Mata Jaemin melotot ke arah Donghyuck. Jaemin bisa merasakan Donghyuck tersenyum jahil di telapak tangannya.

Donghyuck memberikan _wink_ kepada Jaemin sambil melepaskan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Nah, kalian sudah saling mengenal, aku tinggal, yaa... sepertinya Jaemin ingin berbicara lebih banyak denganmu Jeno- _ya_. Aku ada keperluan dengan ' _you know who'_. Aku pergi!" Donghyuck menyingkir dari keberadaan dua temannya dengan kecepatan kilat, meninggalkan Jaemin yang menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya, dengan Jeno yang menatap Jaemin tak terbaca.

"Jadi, Jaemin- _ssi_..."

* * *

/MH/

* * *

Donghyuck berjalan di dekat halte sekolahnya, mencari Mark yang katanya sudah ada disana. Benar saja, terlihat Mark yang sedang duduk menunggunya disana.

"Mark!"

"Oh, Donghyuck- _ah_... Kita jalan sekarang?"

"Tentu."

Mereka berdua berjanji untuk mengunjungi Jaehyun di apartemennya. Hitung-hitung bermain atau sampai menginap mungkin? Ini akhir pekan sehingga tidak masalah untuk mereka.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jaehyun di lantai enam.

"Haruskah kita membunyikan bel?" tanya Donghyuck.

"Coba kau bunyikan." Mark mengawasi Donghyuck yang memencet bel. Setelah lima menit menunggu, Jaehyun tidak kunjung membukakan pintunya.

"Apa Jaehyun- _hyung_ tidur ya?" Mark bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Emm, Mark..."

"Ya, Donghyuck?"

"Pintunya tidak terkunci."

Mark menatap pintu di depannya. Ternyata memang pintu itu tidak tertutup sempurna. 'Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?' Mark berkata dalam hati.

"Eiyy, untuk apa tinggal di apartemen bagus tapi pintunya tidak terkunci?" Donghyuck menggerutu. "Ini bahkan menggunakan kunci otomatis."

"Jae- _hyung_ memang terkadang ceroboh, kita masuk saja." Mark mendorong pintu di depannya, melangkah masuk. Donghyuck mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ow, ow..." Mata Mark dan Donghyuck membulat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Mark... apa kau lihat apa yang aku lihat?"

"Aku lihat..."

Di depan mereka... sekitar delapan langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri di depan pintu, Jaehyun sedang duduk di sofa...

Dengan seseorang yang tidur di pangkuannya, dan menahan tengkuk Jaehyun dengan tangannya seakan mereka akan berciuman.

" _NO_! JOHN! _You can't do this to my_ Hansol- _hyuunggggg_!" Mark meraung dramatis. Lutut Mark jatuh ke lantai apartemen.

Suara raungan Mark yang aduhai tidak merdu itu membuat Jaehyun dan laki-laki di pangkuannya terkejut, sampai mereka berdiri dan menatap terkejut ke arah pintu apartemen, tepatnya ke arah Mark dan Donghyuck.

"Mark, hei... suaramu mengganggu tetangga..." Donghyuck berkata dengan polosnya. Mark menatap Donghyuck sambil merengut. "Oh, oke... setidaknya kau harus berdiri dulu, teruskan dramamu nanti. Lihat, kau membuat Jae- _hyung_ dan temannya _shock_." Donghyuck meringis sambil membantu Mark berdiri.

"Emm, Mark... Hyuck- _ie_... sejak kapan kalian disini?" Jaehyun bertanya canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sejak kau lupa mengunci apartemenmu sendiri karena asyik bermesraan dengan namja yang bahkan sudah ada yang punya." Mark berkata dingin.

"Mark, jangan begitu..." Donghyuck berbisik lirih. Donghyuck menggenggam tangan Mark. "Jae- _hyung_... kurasa aku dan Mark butuh penjelasanmu..."

* * *

/MH/

* * *

Akhirnya Jaehyun dan temannya yang ternyata bernama John atau Johnny, menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebenarnya mereka sedang duduk-duduk biasa sambil memakan _snack_ , sampai Johnny merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jaehyun. _Well_ , untuk pertemanan mereka itu termasuk wajar. Lalu, Jaehyun curhat tentang Taeyong yang tidak memberikan sinyal apapun kepadanya, Jaehyun merasa Taeyong menempatkannya hanya dalam posisi 'adik kelas manis'.

Lalu, Johnny menghiburnya dengan mengatakan Taeyong pasti sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap Jaehyun, dan ia menambahkan, "Jika kau memang mencintainya, perjuangkan ia sampai kau dapat."

Jaehyun menjawab sambil menghela nafas, "Bagaimana jika dia memang tidak menyukaiku dari awal, _hyung_?"

Secara tiba-tiba Johnny menarik tengkuk Johnny mendekat ke arahnya, " _You're beautiful and kind, just like white flower that loved by your mother_ -"

" _White lily_..."

" _Yes, you excatly look like that. You just need to_..."

" _NO! JOHN! You can't do this to my_ Hansol- _hyuunggggg_!"

Dan raungan Mark datang tiba-tiba memotong JohnJae moment...

Mark, kamu minta dicium pake sepatu -_-.

* * *

/MH/

* * *

Keheningan mengisi ruang tengah apartemen Jaehyun. Donghyuck mencoba memecah keheningan tersebut. "Nah, jadi sekarang sudah jelas, kan.. Emm, Johnny- _ssi_ ,-"

"Panggil aku _hyung_."

"Johnny- _hyung_ tidak selingkuh dengan Jae-hyung, dan omong-omong kita belum berkenalan, _hyung_. Aku Lee Donghyuck, kau bisa juga memanggilku Haechan, jika kau mau Johnny _hyung_ , senang bertemu denganmu." Donghyuck membungkukan badannya.

"Eiyyy, jangan formal begitu, aku Johnny Seo, kalau di Korea mungkin Seo Youngho, _nice to meet you to_ _o_. Aww, _you're so cute_." Johnny mengusak rambut Donghyuck.

"Thanks, _and you're so handsome_." Donghyuck tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

"Aw, sepertinya sekarang aku menyesal bertemu denganmu..." Johnny berkata pada Donghyuck.

"Kenapa?" Donghyuck bertanya dengan wajah shock, berbagai skenario berputar di kepalanya.

"Karena seharusnya aku menemui anak manis sepertimu lebih awal." Johnny berkata sambil mencubit hidung Donghyuck gemas.

Wajah Donghyuck memanas, "Tidak, Hyung! Pokoknya aku tampan. Aku bahkan lebih tampan dari Mark." Perkataan Donghyuck memelan di akhir karena tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan antar saudara Mark dan Jaehyun di depannya. Donghyuck sudah pindah duduk ke sebelah Johnny supaya mereka berdua bisa berbicara lebih nyaman.

" _No_. Haechan tidak lebih tampan dari Mark, Haechan lebih manis dari Mark." Johnny menggoda Donghyuck.

"Ahh, _hyuuunggg_..." Donghyuck merengek. Johnny tertawa pelan.

"Haruskah kita bermain _game_?" Johnny bertanya pada Donghyuck.

" _Call_ , aku jago bermain _console game_. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Donghyuck berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

" _Well, then. Let's see_..."

* * *

/MH/

* * *

Di malam hari Donghyuck terbangun karena kehausan. Akhirnya ia dan Mark menginap di apartemen Jaehyun, bersama Johnny. Mark sepertinya masih merasa kesal kepada Jaehyun dan Johnny. Tapi, Donghyuck merasa Mark mengerti, ia mungkin masih merasa kaget dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Donghyuck tahu, meskipun Mark terlihat seperti orang yang cuek, dia selalu memikirkan orang yang dia sayangi. Mungkin sekarang Mark merasa bersalah karena menuduh Jaehyun melakukan hal itu. Jaehyun, kan orang yang paling mengerti Mark dan selalu menyemangatinya. Pasti Mark berpikir dia sudah menyakiti perasaan Jaehyun.

Ketika Donghyuck sudah di dekat dapur ia langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Mark dan Johnny di depan kulkas. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan kejadian yang tadi. Lalu, Donghyuck melihat Mark memeluk Johnny sambil mengucapkan maaf. Johnny tersenyum lalu menepuk punggung Mark sambil mengucapkan ' _gw_ _a_ _enchanha'_ berulang kali.

Sepertinya Donghyuck sudah tidak haus lagi. Ia pun kembali ke ruang tengah dimana mereka tidur berasama di depan televisi. Berbaring di samping Jaehyun, mengeratkan selimut, lalu memeluk Jaehyun dengan senyum di wajahnya sebelum tertidur kembali.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_ :** Maafkan aku yang lama tidak kembali. Ternyata liburan membuatku tidak kreatif:". Apalah aku yang produktif ketika sekolah.

Aku persembahkan chapter 4 untuk kalian yang setia mereview dan menunggu _update_ ff unfaeda ini. Aku tau kok banyak yang baca...

Aku bahagiaaaaa sekali punya siders banyak. (karena authornya juga begitu :")

Ini dia Haechan manis untuk semua reader. _Love u all_...!

Apalagi sama publishernya.. uhhuk

 ** _Publisher's Note_ :** Aduh aku ngakak sendiri. _Thanks for loving me_ Zahara Jo, _i love you too_.

Aku tahu kalian pasti udah lama nunggu FF ini lanjut.

Aku melihatnya di story stat dan...

gila banyak banget yang baca. Aku harap kalian gak kecewa sama chapter ini (karena Markhyuck-nya sedikit) dan gak ada kesalahan setelah aku mengeditnya. Makasih udah baca FF ini! _Saranghae!_


	5. Chapter 5

Donghyuck dan Jeno berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah. Donghyuck meminta Jeno untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas. Jeno kan anak terpintar di kelasnya, lagipula tugas Jeno sudah selesai, _so why not_?

Ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan di jalanan ramai, tiba-tiba Jeno berhenti.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Donghyuck bertanya ke arah Jeno.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang, aku menyukaimu Haechan- _ah_?"

Donghyuck menoleh ke arah Jeno. "Bagaimana kalau aku juga bilang, aku menyukaimu Jeno- _ya_?" Donghyuck melemparkan _wink_ pada Jeno.

Jeno terlihat tegang, pupil matanya bergetar. "Haechan- _ah_ , dengarkan aku... Mungkin saja ini hari terakhir kita bertemu..."

"Wa..." Jeno meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Donghyuck. "Sepuluh meter di belakang kita, arah jam lima. Ada seseorang yang bermaksud jahat kepada kita. Kupikir dia juga membawa senjata tajam."

Ekspresi Donghyuck tidak berubah sama sekali. "Ah, benarkah... Kalau begitu sebelum diantara kita berdua mati, kau harus menyiapkan ponsel di sakumu. Kurasa aku bisa menghadapinya." Menepuk pundak Jeno pelan.

"Kalau begitu sekarang dia ada di belakangmu."

Donghyuck menangkap tangan seseorang laki-laki dewasa yang menyentuh tasnya.

Donghyuck memelintir tangan orang itu, tapi lelaki itu berhasil melepaskan tangannya.

Donghyuck melemparkan tasnya cepat ke arah Jeno. Melancarkan tendangan ke arah leher pencopet itu. Berhasil, tapi dia masih bisa berdiri.

Tanpa Donghyuck sadari, dia sudah menjadi tontonan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi mereka tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantunya, hanya memberikan reaksi sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Mungkin bagi mereka ini hanya tontonan biasa, seperti drama di tv kabel. Tanpa peduli keselamatan seorang pelajar yang masih dibawah umur.

"Kau, bocah kurang ajar! Harusnya kau langsung berikan saja uangmu, tak usah bermain-main denganku."

"Heh, tidak akan." Seringai terbentuk di bibirnya.

Donghyuck melemparkan pukulan ke arah hulu hati pencopet itu, sebelum lengannya tiba-tiba terasa perih. Donghyuck melihat ke arah lengannya. _'Sialan, dia memakai senjata!'_

Orang-orang di sekelilingnya memekik ngeri melihat lengan berdarah Donghyuck, dan pisau yang dipegang oleh pencopet itu.

Dia memukul hulu hati lelaki itu dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka. Dan berhasil. Setelah itu melayangkan tendangan di tempat yang sama.

Pencopet itu langsung terjatuh ke tanah, Donghyuck mengunci pergerakan lelaki itu, sebelum sirine polisi terdengar di jalan itu.

Polisi menangkap pencopet itu. Berterima kasih pada Jeno yang telah menghubungi kantor polisi dan Donghyuck yang telah meringkus pencopet itu, sebelum bertanya apakah dia perlu mengantar Donghyuck ke rumah sakit.

Donghyuck menolak dengan halus, bilang dia bisa mengobatinya sendiri.

"Kajja, Haechan- _ah_ kita harus segera ke rumahmu, lukamu harus segera diobati." Jeno berkata dengan wajah khawatir pada Donghyuck yang sedang melilitkan jas sekolahnya pada luka di tangannya.

"Hmm, _kajja_."

* * *

 **/MH/**

* * *

Donghyuck dan Jeno sudah sampai di depan rumah Donghyuck. Sepanjang perjalanan Jeno khawatir terhadap Donghyuck. Tapi anak itu biasa saja, hanya meringis beberapa kali dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Jeno.

Ketika membuka pagar rumahnya, Donghyuck dikejutkan oleh Mark yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik semak halaman rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau dan dia melakukan apa saja, hah? Jaraknya bahkan hanya seratus meter! Yang terluka kan bukan kakimu!" Mark berkata di depan wajah Donghyuck sambil memeriksa apakah ada luka lain di tubuhnya.

"Emm, Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu darimana aku terluka dari jarak seratus meter dari sini?" Donghyuck bertanya dengan wajah heran.

"Kau tak tahu? Kau sudah menjadi artis SNS, apa kau mematikan ponselmu? Kau pasti mendapatkan banyak notif disana. Dan, oh hai, Jeno- _ssi_ , terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Donghyuck kesini. Oh, apa kau memang bermaksud ke rumahnya?" Mark mulai melakukan rap-nya yang untung saja terdengar jelas oleh Jeno.

"Benarkah?" Donghyuck mencari-cari ponselnya yang terselip di tasnya entah di sebelah mana.

"Nde, _sunbaenim_. Sebenarnya aku diminta oleh Haechan untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas." Jeno menjawab sopan.

"Kenapa aku jadi lupa tujuanku kesini? Donghyuck- _ah_ , cepat masuk sini! Aku akan mengobatimu."

Mark menyeret Donghyuck yang masih sibuk mencari ponsel di tasnya.

"Tapi, aku belum menemukan ponselku." Donghyuck merengut meskipun masih mengikuti langkah Mark yang menariknya. Donghyuck mengisyaratkan pada Jeno untuk mengikuti mereka ke dalam.

"Kau kan sangat payah dalam menemukan sesuatu, mintalah bantuan Jeno." Mark berkata tanpa dosa.

"Heh, tapi aku bisa menemukanmu. Apa aku masih payah?" Donghyuck mencibir.

"Hmm, tentu saja. Manusia payah kesukaanku."

Wajah Donghyuck memerah mendengar perkataan Mark.

"Haechan- _ah_ , ternyata kau memang sangat manis bersama Mark- _sunbae_ , aku makin menyukaimu," Jeno berkata antusias.

Mark melotot.

Jeno meneruskan, "Sebagai teman."

Mark mendudukan Donghyuck di ruang tengah. "Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak suka pada Lee Donghyuck, ya kan?" Mark berkata sambil bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil air, lap bersih, dan kotak obat.

Donghyuck menendang kaki Mark kesal. "Aww, apa kau menendangku karena harusnya hanya aku yang menyukaimu?" Mark menggoda Donghyuck.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku tidak menyukaimu juga." Donghyuck merajuk.

Jeno yang belum terbiasa menghadapi sikap Mark dan Donghyuck yang bersama hanya diam, melihat kegiatan mereka dengan telinga yang memerah. Jeno cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada Jaemin untuk terlepas dari drama picisan Mark dan Donghyuck.

"Kapan orang tuamu pulang, Haechan- _ah_?" Jeno bertanya.

"Mungkin besok? Kurasa mereka akan sampai disini besok pagi." Donghyuck menjawab sambil membuka lilitan jas di tangannya.

Berbeda dengan Jeno yang mengerinyit melihat banyaknya darah yang sudah mengotori jas, Donghyuck santai saja melihatnya. Lukanya cukup lebar melintang miring di lengan kanan bawah Donghyuck.

"Bukankah kau biasanya tidak terluka, Haechan-ah?" Jeno bertanya.

"Hmm, kau pikir orang yang sudah tidak melakukannya dua tahun bisa melakukannya dengan baik? Aku masih beruntung tidak ditusuk. Ternyata kemampuanku masih berguna juga." Donghyuck menatap sabuk hitam taekwondo yang tergantung di dekat televisi.

"Dia sering terluka kok, Jeno- _ssi_. Waktu kecil aku sudah seperti _bodyguard_ dan perawat pribadinya. _Well_ , dia adalah berandalan yang ceroboh waktu itu." Mark datang membawa baskom dan lap bersih, duduk disamping Donghyuck.

Mark menarik tangan kanan Donghyuck, menatapnya teliti. Mulai membersihkan luka Donghyuck dengan air bersih. "Sakit sekali?"

"Sakit saja kurasa, Mark. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Mungkin nanti tidak akan ada lagi yang menjahatiku, kan..."

"Hmm." Mark meneruskan dengan melapisi lukanya dengan salep antiseptik.

Jeno menyerahkan ponsel Donghyuck yang telah ia temukan di tasnya. Ternyata memang banyak sekali Noktifikasi, SNS, telpon, SMS, dan hampir seluruh media sosial Donghyuck terdapat notifikasi yang tidak terhitung.

"Chaa, ayo kita lihat siapa saja yang menelponku... Ow ada orangtuaku..." Donghyuck menelpon orangtuanya.

Setelah satu nada sambung, terdengar jeritan dari arah ponsel Donghyuck yang menyebabkan semua orang di ruangan itu mengerinyit.

" _Donghyuck anakku, kau terluka, nak. Apa lukamu sudah diobati? Mark sudah mengobatimu kan? Mengapa kau bisa bertemu dengan orang jahat itu?_ _"_

" _Huuuhuuuuuu maafkan eomma yang tidak ada disampingmu saat ini._ _"_

'Duh, sepertinya aku tahu darimana cerewetnya Haechan diturunkan.' Jeno meringis dalam hati.

Mark diam saja, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan interaksi Donghyuck dan ibunya. Meneruskan melilitkan perban pada tangan Donghyuck.

"Oh, Eomma jangan berlebihan begitu. Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Disini juga ada Jeno. Dia yang melaporkan pada polisi."

Setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraanya dengan ibunya, Donghyuck membuka pesan...

Wow... 56 pesan! 10 dari ibunya, satu dari ayahnya, empat dari Mark, delapan dari Jaemin, tiga dari Taeyong, satu dari Johnny, lima dari Jaehyun, dan banyak lagi. Donghyuck memang bertukar nomor ponsel dengan banyak orang yang dikenalnya. Donghyuck membalas pesannya satu persatu.

Mark menunjukkan ponselnya di depan Donghyuck. "Donghyuck- _ie_ , lihatlah videomu memenuhi dinding SNS-ku... dan catat, dari berbagai _angle_."

"Woahhh... aku tidak menyangka... Apa aku terlihat keren?" Donghyuck bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak lebih keren dariku." Mark menjawab dengan nada datar tapi wajah menunjukkan smirk menyebalkannya.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang bahkan kemampuannya setingkat di bawahku. Kuanggap kau bilang aku keren." Donghyuck meneruskan membalas pesannya.

"Hei, jangan membawa-bawa kemampuan bela diriku!" Mark berkata tidak terima.

"Nah, kau payah dalam hal itu Mark, kurasa sampai sekarang. Apa aku salah?" Donghyuck mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel ke arah Mark yang merengut tak terima.

"Haechan- _ah_... ngomong-ngomong... kapan kita kerjakan tugasnya?" Suara Jeno yang terlupakan menyeruak diantara keheningan, membuat Donghyuck meringis meminta maaf.

* * *

 **TBC**

Authosr's Note : Emm, maafkan aku karena ku sangat suck di adegan berantem(baru belajar lagi btw), anggep aja itu pencopet udah tua dan gak luwes lagi jadi pencopet jadi bisa dikalahin sama haechan :"

Ku beri MarkHyuck yang banyak dan NoHyuck bagi yang minta. Makasih buat yang udah setia review, fav, dan follow. Love you all. Ku sayang sider, jangan cape baca yaaaa.

Makasih udah publish ya, Sayang :3

Publisher Note : Sama-sama sayang :* Yo! Udah di lanjut nih. Dibaca yah! Makasih yang udah ngikutin cerita ini sampe sekarang juga yang udah review, favorite, follow, dsb. Saranghae! Maaf masih banyak typo karena publisher-nya lagi stress.

Review from publisher : Aduh NoHyuck-nya bikin aku bergetar :3 deh. Semangat ngelanjutinnya sayang! Semoga Haechan menjadi uke yang keren buat uri Markeu. Ily.


	6. Chapter 6

Donghyuck berjalan ke sekolah, sekarang masih pagi omong-omong. Tadi ia bangun terlalu pagi, sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi juga. Lumayan kan, bisa menggunakan wifi sekolah lebih awal, jadi _browsing_ bisa lebih lancar, dan tenang. Itu sih kata Donghyuck yang kurang modal entah irit.

Ia mengeratkan jaket yang membalut tubuhnya. Ya ampun, dinginnya pagi ini, padahal sudah musim semi sih, sepertinya Mark juga masih menggelung diri di balik selimut hangatnya.

'Kenapa yang dipikirkan olehmu Mark terus, dasar otak kurang ajar.' Donghyuck mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya yang dirasa tidak mematuhi keinginannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya, tangan itu menggenggam tangannya kuat. Donghyuck menengadahkan wajahnya.

Di depannya ada seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran Taeyong, atau Jaehyun, berpipi tirus, mata bulat, dan rambut hitam lurus yang tersembunyi dengan hoodie jaket yang dipakainya.

"Jangan melakukan itu _hakseng_ , kepalamu tidak bersalah atas apa yang kau pikirkan." Orang itu bagaikan cenayang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, membuat Donghyuck menganga speechless.

'Apakah aku menemukan spesies Jeno yang lain?' Kata Donghyuck nelangsa dalam hati.

"Kau tenang saja, eum.. Haechan _saengie_..."

'Haechan _saengie_...'

"Anda tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Donghyuck bertanya sopan, karena otaknya samar-samar mengingat panggilan yang ditujukan oleh laki-laki di depannya.

"Kita pernah bertemu, tidak secara harfiah. Sekarang pertemuan kita yang nyata. Jaehyun pernah menceritakan sedikit tentangmu." Orang di depannya mengelus rambut Donghyuck pelan.

'Memang pertemuan kita yang itu tidak nyata?' pikir Donghyuck.

"Ah, benarkah... Anda mengenal Jaehyun _hyung_... Kalau begitu anda akan menjadi hyungku juga. Perkenalkan, aku Lee Donghyuck, Anda bisa memanggilku dengan panggilanmu yang sekarang." Membungkukan tubuhnya, memberikan senyum manisnya pada orang itu, membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga, menampakkan gigi seri yang besar dan terlihat lucu seperti kelinci.

'Ah, senyumnya...'

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu seperti biasa."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingatmu..." Donghyuck merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa-apa, Haechan _saengie_..." tangannya mengusap pipi Donghyuck lembut.

Sekelebat ingatan menyapa Donghyuck, ia mengingat sentuhan ini, beserta suara dan panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya, ini bukan kali pertamanya bertemu dengan orang di depannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Cepat ke sekolah, nanti kau terlambat... Sampai jumpa..." Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya disertai senyuman kelincinya.

Donghyuck terpaku beberapa saat. "Namamu, Kim Doyoung, kan? Doyoung hyung!" Seru Donghyuck ke arah laki-laki yang telah berjalan membelakanginya. Dia terlihat berhenti berjalan, berbalik menatap Donghyuck sambil tersenyum kecil. Meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya, setelah itu melemparkan kedipan pada Donghyuck.

Donghyuck tersenyum lebar. 'Sekarang aku mengingatnya... Seseorang di mimpiku... Dia...'

* * *

/MH/

* * *

Jeno menatap Donghyuck yang tersenyum sumringah sambil menulisi bukunya riang, membuat Jeno menatapnya bingung. Yah, meski ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali sih. (tapi author tahu kok dia bingung, kan aku jodohnya. *lariiii)

"Apakah kau mengalami sesuatu yang luar biasa menyenangkan, Haechan- _ah_?"

"Hmm," Donghyuck menggeleng kecil. "Aku bertemu seseorang yang luar biasa. Saking luar biasanya, sekarang aku berpikir dia bukan manusia." Ia berkata antusias sambil menghadap Jeno di depannya.

Jeno terdiam menatap Donghyuck. Donghyuck menatap Jeno malas, "Kau pasti mengiraku mengada-ngada, ya?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak berkata apapun."

"Matamu yang mengatakannya."

"Memang kau bisa membaca mataku?" Jeno bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Donghyuck, membuatnya mendorong dahi Jeno dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku bisa. Setelah mengenalmu kau tidak misterius lagi, kau hanyalah anak gadis yang butuh diperhatikan terutama oleh laki-laki tampan sepertiku." Donghyuck berkata penuh percaya diri.

Jeno mengernyit. "Bukankah itu definisi Lee Donghyuck?"

"Ya! Kurang ajar kau! Aku ini lelaki tulen tahu! Aku punya sesuatu yang mengg-"

Jeno meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Donghyuck dengan tatapan... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Penuh afeksi mungkin.

"Jangan bertingkah konyol di sini, Haechan- _ah_... Ini masih sekolah." Jeno berkata datar. "Lagipula kau yang pertama mengatakan kalau aku gadis, dasar emosional."

"Jika kau mau mengataiku, singkirkan dulu jarimu ini." Mata Donghyuck menunjuk ke telunjuk Jeno.

"Jangan bertingkah keren di depanku. Kau pikir aku terpesona?" Mulut Donghyuck bergerak ingin menggigit jari telunjuk Jeno yang terlihat menyebalkan.

Tapi dia kan berhadapan dengan Lee Jeno yang punya reflek bagus. Jadi itu tidak berhasil.

"Jangan kotori jariku dengan liurmu, Haechan- _ah_ , jariku eksklusif tahu." Jeno meniup-niup jarinya seolah banyak debu menempel setelah jarinya bersentuhan dengan bibir Donghyuck. "Dan terima kasih, aku memang keren."

"Heh, kau sama sekali tidak keren ketika berhadapan dengan Najae. Oh, jadi jarimu itu hanya eksklusif untuknya. Sekarang kau membuatku berpikir apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan jarimu terhadap Najae." Donghyuck menggoda Jeno yang telinganya sudah bersemu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Jeno melempar penghapusnya yang bisa ditangkap Donghyuck dengan baik.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Lebih tepatnya, apa yang kau pikirkan, Jeno-ya."

Setelah itu Donghyuck terbahak sepanjang waktu berjalan sampai bel masuk berbunyi melihat wajah Jeno yang sudah memerah seluruhnya.

* * *

/MH/

* * *

Angin malam berhembus tenang, membelai wajah laki-laki berambut kemerahan yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko roti.

"Hei, Donghyuck- _ah_..." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapa dari sisi kanannya yang membuatnya menoleh.

Donghyuck kaget menyadari wajahnya dan orang disisinya berjarak sangat dekat, membuatnya mendorong wajah orang itu reflek dengan tangannya.

"Aww, Donghyuck kau sadis sekali..." Orang itu mengusap dahi dan hidungnya yang terasa nyeri di dorong kuat oleh tangan Donghyuck.

"Mark, kau mengagetkanku, sih.. Aku tidak akan minta maaf, itu bukan salahku." Orang itu yang ternyata adalah Mark meringis menatap Donghyuck yang berekspresi kesal.

"Kau ingin roti? Aku belikan, deh." Mark berkata sambil merangkul bahu Donghyuck.

"Benarkah?" Donghyuck menoleh pada Mark dengan mata berbinar, tidak kaget lagi dengan jarak wajah mereka.

"Em!"

"Terima kasih." Donghyuck mengecup hidung Mark cepat, sebelum mendorong pintu masuk toki dengan riang.

Mark mematung di depan toko roti itu. "Yang tadi itu... Donghyuck- _ah_ , tunggu aku." Mark berniat membelikan Donghyuck roti setiap hari kalau bonusnya kecupan darinya, sekalian cari kesempatan kecup bibirnya, eh.

Donghyuck terlihat menatap roti-roti di etalase dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya liurnya sebentar lagi akan menetes karena mulutnya menganga begitu.

Mark mendorong dagu Donghyuck, membuatnya tertutup.

"Aku ingin yang itu." Donghyuck menunjuk roti yang memiliki banyak keju.

"Oh, benarkah? Kupikir kau akan suka yang ini." Mark menunjuk roti coklat yang bertaburan keju.

"Aku juga suka... Aku ingin semua..." Mata Donghyuck terlihat memelas.

"Em, em.." Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Choose one of them_." "Ada yang sudah menarik perhatianmu, _hakseng_?" Terdengar suara pekerja yang menanyakan kepada mereka berdua. Mark menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Youngie _hyung_ , ini shiftmu?"

"Mmmm, dan apa itu pacarmu?" Pekerja itu menunjuk ke arah Donghyuck menggunakan matanya.

"Ah, bukan..." Mark meringis. 'Setidaknya belum.'

Donghyuck menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat pekerja di belakang konter, matanya membulat melihat sosok di depannya.

"Hai, bukan pacar Mark. Namaku Doyoung, aku hyungnya Mark, salam kenal." Doyoung mengedip cepat pada Donghyuck yang ternganga.

Ketika Donghyuck menyadarinya, ia langsung memperbaiki ekspresinya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku teman Mark, panggil saja Haechan, senang bertemu denganmu..." Lagi.

"Baiklah, jadi Mark kau akan mentraktir dia kan? Jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang kau mau, Haechan _hakseng_?"

"Ah, aku mau yang itu saja, _Hyung_." Donghyuck menunjuk pilihan Mark.

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang lain?"

"Sudah itu saja, _Hyung_." Mark menjawab sambil berjalan ke kasir. Setelah Mark membayarnya, Doyoung berkata untuk jangan lupa mengunjunginya lain kali.

Mark membalasnya dengan persetujuan. Mereka berdua brrjalan keluar, Donghyuck menoleh untuk melihat Doyoung di belakangnya. Doyoung melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan hati-hati padanya tanpa suara. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Donghyuck bisa melihat Doyoung lagi di hari yang sama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal Doyoung _hyung_?" Tanya Donghyuck.

"Emm, Doyoung _hyung_ itu, kakak kelas Jae _hyung_ waktu SMA yang dekat dengannya. Jadi dia sering berkunjung ke rumahku, yah Jae _hyung_ masih tinggal di rumahku waktu itu. Jadi aku kenal dia, dan sering mengobrol." Mark mengisahkan panjang lebar.

"Aahh, seperti terlihat seperti orang yang lembut."

"Tentu saja, dia Kim Doyoung. Jae _hyung_ dekat dengannya karena ia sangat baik."

Donghyuck mengangguk, melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Mark.

"Apa sih, peluk-peluk?" Mark berkata sambil mendorong Donghyuck yang menempel padanya.

"Aahhh, kan jarang-jarang bisa pulang berdua. Waktu kecil kan aku sering peluk tanganmu." Donghyuck mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi sekarang kan kau sudah besar, berat tahu." Mark mengeluh.

"Sudah diam saja, kau tidak akan pingsan karena keberatan dipeluk olehku, kan?"

Mark menghela nafasnya, menlanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dasar..."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Tidak ada yang bisa kami ucapkan selain terima kasih telah membaca FF ini dan maaf jika masih ada kesalahan. _Love you all!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Matahari bersinar cerah, burung-burung terdengar bersiul ria menyemarakkan pagi. Embun di rerumputan mulai menghilang, digantikan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Donghyuck tersenyum cantik. Matanya berbinar cerah. ' _Me time_ ku datang.' Donghyuck mulai melakukan pemanasan di Minggu gaul ala Haechan yang paling ganteng. Terdengar suara protes dari kejauhan, ah mungkin perasaanku saja.

Meski kebanyakan orang bilang olahraga itu lebih seru bersama-sama, Donghyuck merasa di waktu tertentu ia ingin olahraga sendiri, menikmati waktu sendiri, tanpa diganggu yang lain. Hidupnya terasa damai meski hanya sesaat.

Kakinya berlari kecil menuju ke taman dekat komplek. Di hari libur seperti ini, taman sangat ramai oleh orang-orang yang berolahraga, atau sekedar menikmati suasana. Seperti biasanya Donghyuck akan berlari mengelilingi taman.

Ketika sudah berlari setengah putaran tali sepatunya terlepas. Donghyuck jongkok untuk menyimpulkan tali sepatunya. Yah, setidaknya sebelum...

"Awas depanmu! Jisung!"

Bruk

-seseorang menabraknya dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya yang terkapar mengenaskan.

"Aww, punggungku astaga..." Donghyuck meringis.

"Jisung! Harusnya kau melihat ke depan." Anak lain menghampiri mereka berdua dan membantu membangunkan anak yang berada di atas tubuh Donghyuck.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ _-_ _nim_ , aku tidak melihatmu." Anak yang tadi menabraknya yang sepertinya bernama Jisung membantu Donghyuck bangun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kakiku, ya ampun.." Donghyuck meringis memegang pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"Coba _hyung_ _-_ _nim_ buka sepatunya biar kita lihat." Anak yang satunya berkata.

Donghyuck membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya, ternyata pergelangan kakinya lebam. Terlihat sangat biru dan menyakitkan.

"Maaf, _hyung_ _-_ _nim_ pasti tadi hoverboard-ku menghantam kakimu. Sakit sekali, yah?" Jisung menatap Donghyuck penuh rasa bersalah.

"Yah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan. Tapi ini oke sungguh, kau tidak usah khawatir." Donghyuck menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau _hyung_ _-_ _nim_ kita bawa ke rumahku saja? Biar _hyung_ -ku yang mengobatimu yah? Tidak jauh kok." Anak yang satunya lagi berkata.

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan." Donghyuck menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ _-_ _nim_ , jangan sungkan-sungkan. Setidaknya kakimu tidak semakin parah nantinya. Ayo Jisung!"

"Em!"

Jisung dan anak satunya lagi yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Chenle, memapahnya ke rumah Chenle yang sangat dekat dengan taman kota.

Chenle membuka pintunya, "Aku pulang!"

"Hai, Chenle! Kok, cuma sebentar?" Suara berat terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Sicheng hyung, tolong panggilkan Kun _hyung_. Ada yang terluka."

"Apa?!" Kepala Sicheng muncul di lorong yang menuju pintu depan. Melihat Chenle dan Jisung memapah seseorang yang terlihat lebih tua dari mereka berdua.

"Kok, bisa?" Tanya Sicheng sambil menghampiri mereka yang sedang membuka sepatu.

"Jisung menabraknya tadi, pergelangan kakinya lebam. Tidak bisa jalan." Chenle menjelaskan dengan cepat.

"Oh, astaga, harus segera diobati. Sini."

Sret

"Eeh?"

Donghyuck yang baru saja selesai melepaskan sepatunya terkejut ketika Sicheng mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal. Padahal tubuhnya kurus begitu, tapi tenaganya, wow. Padahal Donghyuck termasuk berat untuk anak seumurannya. Tapi tidak gendut yah, Donghyuck berisi pokoknya bukan gendut. Oke _skip_.

"Hyung tidak usah mengangkatku, aku berat." Tangan Donghyuck meremas kaos Sicheng di bagian punggung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Malu juga digendong _Hyung_ ganteng. Uhhuk, yah Donghyuck juga masih ada rasa malu kali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sakit kalau dipakasakan berjalan." Sicheng menurunkan Donghyuck di sofa ruang tamu.

Jisung duduk di samping Donghyuck. Terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Terlihat Chenle dan sepertinya _hyung_ -nya yang bernama Kun menuruni tangga.

"Annyeong." Kun menyapa Donghyuck dengan senyumnya. "Haechan, yah? Aku lihat dulu ya, kakimu."

"Ah, iya Hyung."

Kun menatap pergelangan kaki Donghyuck. Menyentuhnya dengan ibu jari di bagian yang memar lalu melakukan gerakan memutar.

"Ini akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Lebih bagus jika dikompres air dingin sekarang. Tapi supaya lebih mudah, Oleskan salep saja, yah?" Kata Kun.

"Baiklah."

Kun berjalan ke arah kotak obat, mengambil salep _arnica_ , lalu duduk kembali di sofa. Mengoleskannya di lebam Donghyuck.

"Yaps, selesai."

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

"Tentu." Kun tersenyum. Duh, kok senyumnya Kun ini seperti pangeran-pangeran di drama, sih. Ganteng, menyejukkan hati, plus nagih. Mark kamu kemanain, heh? Oke, skip.

"Haechan hyung sekolah dimana?" Tanya Chenle.

"Aku sekolah di SOPA."

"Wah, keren. Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah kesana nanti." Chenle berkata antusias.

"Tentu, belajar yang rajin, yah."

"Kau ambil jurusan apa, Haechan- _ah_?" Tanya Kun.

"Aku ambil jurusan Musik."

"Adik kelasku dan Sicheng ada yang sekolah disana. Mungkin dia kakak kelasmu sekarang. Huang Xuxi, mungkin kau lebih mengenal Yukhei panggilannya."

"Ah, iya dia sunbaeku, di jurusan musik. Kebetulan ia sekelas dengan tetanggaku."

"Oh, tetanggamu juga sekolah di SOPA?"

"Iya, _hyung_."

Donghyuck bersama mereka sampai siang hari, Kun mengantarnya pulang sampai rumah dengan selamat.

/MH/

"Yang dianterin Hyung ganteng, enak banget yah."

Tak disangka, tak dinyana, kepala Mark muncul di pagar depan rumahnya, membuat Donghyuck yang sedang santai-santai cantik, eh ganteng menengok.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?"

"Geer," Mark memasuki halaman rumah Donghyuck.

"Terus, pengen juga?"

Mark duduk di samping Donghyuck. "Iya, ih, gila Hyung nya ganteng banget." Fix Mark absurdnya muncul.

Donghyuck menatap Mark datar, "Nanti aku gendong, kalau udah bisa jalan."

"Hah, emang bisa?" Mark menatap Donghyuck dengan mata membulat.

"Banting kamu aja bisa, kok. Masa gendong kamu gak bisa."

Mark hanya mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Janji, _lho_ ya."

Dasar gak peka.

"Eh, _btw_ kakimu sampai begitu karena apa deh?" Mark menatap Donghyuck khawatir.

"Biasa, jatuh ketika aku sedang lari."

"Kok, ceroboh begitu? Sudah diobati, kan?"

"Sudah, tenang saja."

"Bagaimana besok kau ke sekolah?"

"Besok sepertinya sudah membaik, kalau belum aku akan meminta Taeyong _hyung_ antar."

Mark mengangguk paham.

"Donghyuck, pudingnya sudah jadi, nih." Ibunya Donghyuck berseru dari dalam.

"Iya, Eomma."

'Puding?' Mata Mark berbinar. "Aku yang ambil."

"Em."

Mark kembali dengan Puding coklat di piring. Donghyuck langsung memakannya satu potong.

Ponsel Donghyuck berbunyi menandakan ada notifikasi masuk. Donghyuck membuka _lockscreen_ ponselnya. Dari SNS ternyata.

Donghyuck membukanya, Jaemin mempost fotonya dan Jeno yang sedang jalan-jalan dekat sungai Han.

Donghyuck melotot membaca _caption_ -nya.

 **Nana** **_** **Jaegi** Kencan dengan Jeno, ayam berbeque lezat sekali. **Haechanie_DongDong** Kapan-kapan _double date_ yuk, sama **MarkLee82**

'Dasar Jeno ember'

Donghyuck langsung menulis apa yang ada dipikirannya di kolom komentar.

Lalu komentar baru muncul.

 **Nana_Jaegi** aku bukan ember -jn

 **Haechanie_Dongdong** terus apa? Baskom?

 **Nana_Jaegi** bukan, aku bak mandi, anti bocor -jn

Hahaha, Lee Jeno dan kegaringannya. -_-

/MH/

Mark sedang mengerjakan laporan di ruang OSIS bersama anggota departemen bahasa lainnya.

"Mina, data yang kuminta tadi mana?"

"Nih," Mina menyerahkan data yang sudah ia pegang sedari tadi.

Di sebelah Mark ada Chaeyoung yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Mengerjakan bagian pendahuluan sambil membuka-buka referensi.

Di belakang Mark dan Chaeyoung ada Tzuyu dan Yerim yang sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing sambil sesekali menguap.

Di sudut para gadis sedang bergosip sambil mencomot cemilan yang tersedia di depan mereka. Ada Sohye, Yeonjung, Yoojung, Mina, dan Doyeon.

Lho, lho, lho Mark cowo sendiri nih?

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi anggota laki-laki, tapi ia sedang sakit sehingga tidak ke sekolah. Tapi, ya memang anggota departemen bahasa mayoritas perempuan. Jadi sekarang Mark berasa tampan sendiri.(*narsis dasar)

Setidaknya berisiknya perempuan bisa ditolerir, dan mereka lebih bisa diatur. Kalau anggotanya laki-laki semua, bisa pusing Mark. Yang ada ribut terus, laporan terbengkalai.

Tzuyu yang sedang melihar layar ponsel dengan mata sayu mendadak matanya menjadi cerah.

"Mark... Mark..." Tzuyu menepuk lutut Mark yang ada di depannya.

"Hmm?"

"Kamu udah punya pacar, ya?"

"Belum."

"Haechan- _ie_ itu siapa deh?"

"Old friend, neighbor, soon to be boyfie."

Para gadis yang mendadak diam menyimak ketika Tzuyu mulai berbicara itu langsung ribut mendekati Mark.

"Ganteng, gak?"

"Manis, gak?"

"Imutan mana sama aku?"

"Lebih tua lebih muda?"

"Kau di atas apa di bawah, Mark?"

Abaikan yang terakhir.

"Berisik, ih." Chaeyoung menoleh ke belakang sambil menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Nanti lagi saja, Chaeng, mengerjakannya. Sekarang kita tanya Mark dulu, laporan gampang lah." Ujar Yeri.

"Eh, kalian tahu darimana?" Tanya Mark.

Tzuyu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Mark. Terlihat unggahan Jaemin kemarin sore. Mark menghela nafas. 'Belum juga jadian, udah ketauan aja.'

"Adik kelas, kan Mark?" Tanya Tzuyu.

"Iya."

"Hooo."

"Kulihat-lihat manis, sih. Tapi tetep lebih manis aku."

"Huuuu.." yang lain menyoraki Tzuyu.

"Mana sih, lihat dong." Doyeon menjulurkan tangannya mengambil ponsel Tzuyu.

"Oh, sepertinya aku sering melihatnya."

Dan seperti itulah, semua terjadi karena Lee Jeno.

/MH/

Donghyuck menyikut perut Jaemin ketika mereka berjalan bersama menuju uks.

"Apa sih?" Jaemin memegang lengan Donghyuck yang menyikutnya dan dibalas dengan pelukan erat di lengan Jaemin.

"Kau sadar tidak? Kakak kelas kita kok melihat ke arah kita terus?" Tanya Donghyuck.

"Hah? Masa, sih?" Jaemin melirik ke sekitarnya. Ternyata benar, kakak kelas mereka terutama perempuan melihat mereka seakan ingin memakan mereka hidup-hidup. Bulu kuduk Jaemin meremang seketika. Senior apalagi perempuan melihat seperti itu rasanya itu.. beuhh... horror, _man_.

Lalu, dari depan mereka muncul segerombol senior perempuan yang.. cantik, sih. Tapi mereka melihat Donghyuck dan Jaemin seakan daging siap makan.

"Haechan _hoobae_..."

Donghyuck melirik horror ke arah kanannya. Terlihat senior perempuan yang sedang memegang botol kaca sambil menyeringai. Jaemin ikut melotot horror melihatnya.

"Teman-teman, yang ini lho anaknya.." Senior tadi berkata pada gerombolan senior cantik di depan sana.

"Masa?"

"Beneran?"

"Kyaaaa!"

"TIDAAAKKKKK!"

Donghyuck berlari kencang diikuti Jaemin di belakangnya.

"Lho, kok lari?" Doyeon yang tadi menyapa Donghyuck menatap heran Donghyuck dan Jaemin yang berlari.

Yerim yang sudah di dekat Doyeon bersama anggota Departemen Bahasa lainnya mengeluh. "Baru juga melihatnya. Belum sempat tanya-tanya juga."

"Kau sih, Yeon. Wajahmu horror begitu." Kata Yoojung

"Kok, nyalahin aku sih.." Doyeon cemberut.

"Itu botol kaca buat apa, deh?" Tanya Sohye.

"Oh, ini? Tadi titipan anak kelas buat anak kesenian."

"Kirain buat apa.."

"Emang kenapa sih?"

"Gak kenapa-kenapa, Yeon."

"Ih, kok gak ngasih tau aku, kenapa sih?"

"Gak ada apa-apa, Kim Doyeon."

 **TBC**

Inilah chapter ketujuh, semoga saja masih ada yang inget dan nungguin. Jinjja jinjja mianhamnida buat semuanya yang nungguin sampe gak inget. (Kaya ada aja)

Ceritanya mau dipanjangin tapi kok gak mampu yah, :" ": ":

Ya sudahlah, doain bisa update cepet yaaa

 **P.S.** hueee kangen nanaaa


End file.
